Panzertruppe
The Panzertruppe (Armoured Corps) is the heaviest troop of the Ritterheer, equipped with heavy Schwarztiger-MBTs or the newer Rottiger-MBTs. Their main advantage are said tanks. Main responsibility on the battlefield are mighty charges like the heavy cavalry of the old, to break the enemie's defense with a heavy blow. Essentially on the modern battlefield is the cooperation between armour, infantry and air force, but in accordance to the doctrine of the Ritterheer the heavy armoured troops will be reduced, but not completely disbanded. Organisation of a Panzerdivision Example: 4. Panzerdivision (III. Korps, Heimatarmee) under the command of Generalmajor Sönke Munchner. Stab 4. Panzerdivision (staff) : Panzerregiment 8 :: I. Battalion ::: Staff I, 8-PzR ::: A-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: B-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: C-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: D-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: E-Kompanie (General Purpose Heavy Company) :: II. Battalion ::: Staff II, 8-PzR ::: F-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: G-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: H-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: I-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: J-Kompanie (General Purpose Heavy Company) :: III. Battalion ::: Staff III, 8-PzR ::: K-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: L-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: M-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: N-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: O-Kompanie (General Purpose Heavy Company) :: IV. Battalion ::: Staff IV, 8-PzR ::: P-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: Q-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: R-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: S-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: T-Kompanie (General Purpose Heavy Company) :: Maintanance Battailion : Panzerregiment 9 :: I. Battalion ::: Staff I, 9-PzR ::: A-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: B-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: C-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: D-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: E-Kompanie (General Purpose Heavy Company) :: II. Battalion ::: Staff I, 9-PzR ::: F-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: G-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: H-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: I-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: J-Kompanie (General Purpose Heavy Company) :: III. Battalion ::: Staff I, 9-PzR ::: K-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: L-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: M-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: N-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: O-Kompanie (General Purpose Heavy Company) :: IV. Battalion ::: Staff I, 9-PzR ::: P-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: Q-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: R-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: S-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: T-Kompanie (General Purpose Heavy Company) :: Maintanance Battailion : Ritterregiment 4 :: I. Battalion :: II. Battalion :: III. Battalion :: IV. Battalion : Ritterregiment 25 :: I. Battalion :: II. Battalion :: III. Battalion :: IV. Battalion : Unterstützungsregiment der 4. Panzerdivision (support regiment) : Rückwärtige Dienste der 4. Panzerdivision (rear services) : PanzerfeldersatzBattalion 4 Armoured Company One company with four platoons of five MBTs, a Krabbe-II AA-tank, a Gürteltier Towing Tank and a SMW 261L. One platoon, formed like a part of a General Purpose Heavy Company. One Field Maintenance Platoon. Bataillion of a Ritter-Regiment as attached to a Panzerdivision Staff, four General Purpose Heavy Infantry Companies, one armoured company. General Purpose Heavy Company One company with three platoons of 41 soldiers (platoon group á six soldiers, five groups á seven soldiers) and with 27 soldiers for additional purposes (two heavy machine gun groups á five soldiers with two heavy machine guns, two mortar groups á five soldiers with one mortar, company staff á seven soldiers). Including vehicles (Weißwolf-IFVs). : Company Staff: Company-Captain, Company-Sergeant, driver, radioman, 3 riflemen/mechanics. : Platoon Group: Platoon-Lieutenant, Platoon-Sergeant, 2 snipers, radioman, driver : Group: Group-Sergeant, driver, 'Rocketgirl' (soldier responsible for AT-missiles and AA-missiles), machine gunner, sniper, 2 riflemen (one doubling as a combat medic) : Heavy Machine Gun Group: Group-Sergeant, 2 heavy machine gunners, 2 ammunition carriers (one doubling as driver, the other as combat medic) : Mortar Group: Group-Sergeant, Aimer, Gunner, rifleman (doubling as combat medic), driver Units of the Panzertruppe Divisions *1. Panzerdivision (II. Korps, Heimatarmee) *2. Panzerdivision (V. Korps, Heimatarmee) *3. Panzerdivision (IV. Expeditionskorps, 1. Expeditionsarmee) *4. Panzerdivision (III. Korps, Heimatarmee) *5. Panzerdivision (III. Expeditionskorps, 1. Expeditionsarmee) *6. Panzerdivision (X. Expeditionskorps, 3. Expeditionsarmee) *7. Panzerdivision (XI. Expeditionskorps, 3. Expeditionsarmee) Regiments (Not counting in regiments assigned to Panzerdivisionen!) *Panzerregiment 15 *Panzerregiment 16 *Panzerregiment 17 *Panzerregiment 18 *Panzerregiment 19 *Panzerregiment 20 *Panzerregiment 21 *Panzerregiment 22 *Panzerregiment 23 *Panzerregiment 24 *Panzerregiment 25 *Panzerregiment 26 *Panzerregiment 27 *Panzerregiment 28 *Panzerregiment 29 *Panzerregiment 30 *Panzerregiment 31 *Panzerregiment 32 *Panzerregiment 33 *Panzerregiment 34 *Panzerregiment 35 *Panzerregiment 36 *Panzerregiment 37 *Panzerregiment 38 *Panzerregiment 39 *Panzerregiment 40 *Panzerregiment 41 *Panzerregiment 42 *Panzerregiment 43 *Panzerregiment 44 *Panzerregiment 45 *Panzerregiment 46 *Panzerregiment 47 *Panzerregiment 48 *Panzerregiment 49 *Panzerregiment 50 *Panzerregiment 51 *Panzerregiment 52 *Panzerregiment 53 *Panzerregiment 54 *Panzerregiment 55 *Panzerregiment 56 *Panzerregiment 57 *Panzerregiment 58 *Panzerregiment 59 *Panzerregiment 60 Category:Ritterheer